


Feeling 24

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: Feeling Young [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Meeting, Multi, Nico - Freeform, Will's POV, first series uwu, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace meets the not so dazzling Nico DiAngelo who leaves quite the impression in his mind. While they don't plan on meeting for a while things don't go according to plan...</p><p>(On break. Will be explained later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W

**Author's Note:**

> Nico has a dark and mysterious past I counter with wills darker even more mysterious past.  
> In aware that there are many many many mistakes however I don't have time to edit. If you would like to edit for me please message me on tumblr. My username is imnogoodwithusernames and I would love any feedback you would like to give :) (chapter title from S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W By My Chemical Romance. the song Will was listening to was called Bulletproof Heart and it was by My Chemical Romance

College was more exhausting than anyone could possibly imagine. First of all I don't have energy to study for five hours after sitting in classes for six hours. 

My proffessers are possibly the crankiest people alive. And if they're jot cranky then they're incompetent. It's the worst thing in the world to have a whole page of notes and then your professor thinks it through and says 'oh I'm sorry that was wrong' . its wasting precious time that I'm paying for and I don't like it one bit.

I walk up to the counter and see the cutest boy I've ever seen. Ever. Period.

"Hello welcome to Starbucks. what can I get you today?" He says without a smile looking down.

"I'd like a pumpkin spice latter please" I say. And then I decide to take a risk that will maybe embarrass me till the day I die. Or maybe it will make me soar. "And your number" I mumbled it even though I meant to say it pound enough for him to hear.

I see him smirk and glance up.  
"Sure thing. Name?" He asks.

"Will Solace" I say flashing him my best smile.  
___________  
About ten minutes later my name is called while I'm working on my research paper that is due next Thursday.

"Will Solace!" I see a full view of his body and I start to wonder if when he said 'sure thing' he heard my comment about wanting his number.

I thoroughly inspect the cup and I all but give up. Then I see the purple arrow pointing to under the cup cozy thing.

It had words strategically crossed out so it said 'handle with caution. Hot' and then in a blank spot there was a number. I smiled to myself. One of those smiles where you don't feel you have to justify it to friends or colleagues.

I turn on my iPod indulging in my guilty pleasure of listening to My Chemical Romance. /gravity don't mean too much to me...I'm who I've got to be/  
_______  
By the time I'm finished-which i s a miracle I actually finished something within two days-its time for me to get home.  
_______  
I had about an hour before I had to go to my internship. I remembered that I actually got a cute guys number and I decide to text him before I can change my mind.

/ hello this is Will Solace :)/ *me*  
/I didn't ever get your name/*me*  
I just realized I could have looked at his name tag. I internally face palmed.  
/my name is Nico DiAngelo/ *cutie pie*  
I saw the time it was sent back and gasped loud enough to make my roommate come into my room and ask if I was alright.  
"Hey Will are you all right?" Cecil asked. Me and him were on a similar schedule. We usually worked late nights or got up early. And most of the time we worked together. He was a med student too. We knew each other since freshman year in highschool.

"I just texted a cute boy and its 4 am" I said.

"Oh Will.... How long have you known him for?"

"I met him yesterday at Starbucks" 

"Sorry to break it to you but I don't think any things going to happen"

/oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see the time/*me*  
/its alright I would've had to get up eventually/ *cutie pie*  
"I apologized and he said it was alright" I let go a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Good good. Noe day you have to go before you do anything stupid" he commanded.

/sorry duty calls. I'll text you soon :)/*me*I texted him obeying Cecil.

______  
It was time to go before I knew it. I had a not so amazing conversation with coffeehouse cutie pie but it was enough to keep me going.

I'm working in the pediatric wing but I occasionally have to move up to other wings when they are understaffed.

Right now I was filing paper work and dreading life as a doctor if it was all paper work.  
The motive behind me wanting to be a doctor are as follows: I love people. I always have. They just are everything that makes the world goodm  
I also want to make a difference in the world. Even if that one person remembers me as the man that saved their life.

And the last reason is because its in the family. No matter how far I tried to stray from being like my parents I'm exactly like them. My mother was a doctor...before.

I went through the shift without much trouble. But I may or may not have been delerious because I could've sworn I saw the cute Batista walking the hall.


	2. Things Have Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will have a ....run in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry. I honestly like wills POV on this better than Nico's however I'm not stopping feelign twenty one. I started writing a chapter for feeling twenty one about two weeks ago and the. I realized it would be perfect for April fools so I decided I would actually do a chapter for feeling twenty four this week. Anyways keep in mind that if this sucks this was written in literally a half hour because I have no time and I shifted like five things around just to write this chapter. The next chapter of feeling twenty one was not meant for April fools originally however I refuse to publish it anytime but then. Thank you! Enjoy <33 (chapter title from the song Thar Green Gentleman [Things Have Changed For Me] by Panic! At The Disco)

I'm the drummer and we do many things but mainly we're trying to be a mix between fall out boy and my chemical romance.  
I haven't written any of the songs unless you count helping with synonyms and rhymes as writing.

I guess I've never had anything to write about. No passionate romantic trysts. No spontaneity. Not much of a life outside of college.  
I guess I could write about death since I witness so much death in the hospital I'm interning for.  
Even if I'm not on the emergency floor I grew close to people in the months I worked around them. Talking . learning their routines. Their habits. Their pet peeves. Their favorite thing. It was the worst when you left one day and someone seemed fine just fine and came back the next day to find an empty room.  
This was what I thought about on my way to the club. When I got in I saw slutty waitresses in skimpy clothing parading around like they were proud of their clothing that left nothing to the imagination.

I saw that the stage we were going to be on was good sized. We would have enough room and more.

Then I saw my brother behind the counter.  
He wanted to follow in our dads drunken wreckless footsteps and spend his time among the emotionally wrecked wannabes.

I smiled holding up my free hand.

"Mind picking up a quick shift before your gig?" Austin my brother asked.

"No problem" I said setting down my gear bag and putting on a mini apron.

I checked the clock on the back wall. It was still early for me to be here but someone needs to set the stage right?

I go through my shift with only a few problems. A drunk guy tried to pay for a drink with a condom which I found quite funny however he was very serious.  
I'm getting quite bored if I'm honest but I endure knowing that there will be something amazing. The satisfaction of people complimenting me. The rush of the performance.all the things that get me through a day.

I look up and see Nico DiAngelo himself walking towards me.  
"Well hello there Mr. Solace" he smirks at me.

"Mr. DiAngelo" I smirk back. "What brings you to this fine establishment tonight?" I ask gesturing around the place.  
He smiles at me "forced birthday party, what about you?"

"Well, in between medical courses I like to see if I can save a few people from alcohol poisoning. Being the goody two shoes I am"

"How noble" he rolled his eyes. "Oh I did have a purpose of coming up here. I'd like one Laphroaig neat, one appletini and a kamakazie"

"Quite the order there" I comment "if you don't mind me asking, which one is actually for you?" 

"The Laphroaig" he replies sounding a bit bored.

"Well if you want to go join your friends, someone will be over with your drinks in less than five minutes." I say hoping he doesn't hate me.  
He looks a little surprised when I suggest that he go away.

I watch as they get their drinks and I start cleaning up my work station. Before I know it, its time to perform.

When I get up to the stage I notice Nico's confused look.  
"Hello my name is Cecil and we are The Angels!" Our lead singer shouts with his Australian accent.

I start counting and slam my drumsticks together. We finish playing our set with two maybe three minor mistakes and oh god now I'm so sweaty you would think I were made of sweat.

 

____________  
I get off stage and notice multiple people gathered by the exit. But only one catches my attention. I realize too late that I'm not focusing on my steps and completely klutz out. I fell of course. I knew from that moment I was literally head over heals for Nico.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" He asks shoving his way through the crowd.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I asked then realized that I was in the wrong situation to ask that question.  
Before I can amend my mistake he replies with "No but I scraped my knees a little crawling up from hell"

I laughed so hard I could hardly believe that that sound was coming out of my mouth.  
"You were so frickin awesome" he told me.

"We always need another groupie" I did an eyebrow dance.  
We stared into each others eyes star gazing and looking for a sign. Then I think he found a sign before I could.

He grabbed my face gently yet rough. For that moment we were engulfed in our own minds feeling the same emotions. Our minds were synchronized, and I could tell that he wanted me almost as much as I wanted him.  
"Ohmygod you're hot" I let the words escape my lips.  
He took that as encouragement and deepened the kiss.  
I let my hands trail down from his face, grazing his shoulders. Feeling the traces of muscles on his midsection.  
"I'm off of work now" I smirked leaning my forehead against his.  
"Good" he said.  
I told him I was driving, however I had a few drinks myself that night so I got us a cab. We were just working ourselves up till we got to my apartment.

When we got there I opened his door and impatiently pulled him out, not letting go of his hand as we made our way to the elevators in the apartment complex.  
When we got in the elevator though unfortunately Mrs Murphy and her son were there too. Immediately after they got out I gently slammed Nico against the wall, running my hand through his hair.

When the doors opened to my floor we ran so fast it was inhuman. Once we got into the apartment we couldn't wait any longer. Nico decided to get me riled up with a strip tease show which worked very well.  
_________  
I woke up and looked over to my alarm clock on instinct. 6:30 am.I decided to call into work today saying I had a cough. Which was very believable with how does my throat was.

I decided to try and tidy the apartment since I wanted to make a good impression. By the time I was satisfied it was already 8 am.  
I made my momma's best pancakes and hoped for the best. You see in my hometown, no matter what if you had sex with someone you made them pancakes the next day. And if they refused the pancakes, then it wasn't meant to be and sometimes they were shunned.

___  
I hear nico before I see him. He seems very tired which is understandable.

"Morning sunshine" I say once he's in my line of sight.

"Sunshine?" He asks.

"Yeah, cuz you're so bright and cheery in the mornings" I smile at him.

"Haha" he says in a sarcastic tone

"So how did you sleep?"

"Not that much if I recall" he says smirking to himself.

"We should do that again" I say before I think about it. Nico just nods and.I wonder if I came off too strong.  
He joins me in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Oh my god if you told me you cooked you could've got me into bed sooner" he grinned.

"I should have thoguht of that " I said fake pouting.

He started laughing the best laugh I've every heard. It wasa musical masterpiece. It was beautiful.  
"Your laugh is adorable!" I shout impulsively. He blushes a shade of crimson  
"Thanks"  
_________  
I decide to text him and ask if he wants to do dinner next Friday night. And of course I remember after the fact that valentines day is LITERALLY THD DAY AFTER. HOW COULD YOU POSDIBLY FORGET WILL.  
I call our lead singer cecil for advice.  
"Hello?" Cecil answers the phone like someone who doesn't know what a phone is. Every. Single. Time.

"Hey Cecil its Will. I have a bit of an emergency"

"Whats up?" He asks.

"Remember that super cute guy I pointed out to you? The one ejos number I have?"

"Oh yeah. Dark ghost king vibe dude"

"Is that seriously what you nicknamed him?"

"Hey it fits"

"Can't argue there. Anyways we hooked up-"

"Score!"

"Yeah anyways I think I scared him off by asking him to dinner next week"

"Did he respond?"

"Yes"

"what did he say?"

"Yes.."

"Dude this is awesome for you. I advise you to not let this one get away. From the way you talk about him there's a serious connection" somewhere in between everything I may have gushed all the details to Cecil.  
"Thanks man" I say hanging up the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter title from the song that green gentleman (things have changed for me) by panic! At the disco. I hope you enjoyed. I could really use comments right now for inspiration. See you next week on Feeling 21! <33


	3. LOOK AT MY USERNAME

GUESS WHAT!! I finally became brave for a milisecind and changed my username to what I wanted it to be. I've wanted to change my username since about three months after I joined the archive, and I'm so happy I finally did it. I just wanted to announce that in case Anyone thought it wasn't me. It is I Isabelle. Aka extreme_fangirl. It just seemed a bit too immature for the things I was writing and thinking of writing and I am so happy. Any of you are welcome to take my old username :) I love you and I hope that soon I will start posting chapters. I recently broke a finger and I also have been experiencing extreme anxiety when I thought about deadlines with these.I hope you all understand.

More to follow  
Xo Isabelle

(Also I just realized I've never said my name before and I thought I would share that with you. Its my pen name but that's what I prefer to be called by.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please tell me how you liked it and please leave kudos. (Chapter title from S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by My Chemical Romance)  
> The song Will was listening to was called Bulletproof heart and it is by My Chemical Romance. Hmu if you want to be friends my tumblr is imnogoodwithusernames <33


End file.
